


Lo Que Se Merece

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “Is it that hard to find someone to settle down with these days? I can’t say he has not tried, but it seems as if he has not met anyone who has a heart as big as his.”“If your son is as amazing as you say, I’m sure he won’t have any trouble settling down someday.” The clerk said as he bagged her groceries.Alternatively: Lance's mother tries to set him up with the grocery clerk she sees every Sunday morning.





	Lo Que Se Merece

Rosa Santiago knew she wasn’t perfect. She didn’t know how to knit like her mamá, nor how to write a novel like her brother, and _especially_ not calculate some odd equation that was full of letters instead of numbers like the rest of her familia. Though she didn’t possess these talents, Rosa knew she was good at reading people. With that came the ultimate power:

Recognising someone who would be _perfect_ for your hijo.

Rosa takes pride in her ability to read people. While Veronica gushed about her new guy who was nice and had a good job, Rosa frowned and said he was too stiff and old fashioned for her. Veronica hadn’t listened then, but she recognised it as soon as he’d proposed to her. Luis once brought home a girl that was much more taken with Marco than himself. And Lance… pobrecito… it seemed as if every person he brought home was no good for him. There was Jenny, the girl who wanted to take what he couldn’t give, then there was Nyma, the girl who wanted his GPA instead of his heart. After that there was David, then Marisa, then Nicole, then Nicholas… Aye, Lancito really took after her brother sometimes. He always fell for the one who would take but would never give.

“Is it that hard to find someone to settle down with these days?” Rosa asked the grocery clerk as he scanned her items. “I was almost married when I was my son’s age. I can’t say he has not tried, because I _know_ he has, but it seems as if he has not met anyone who has a heart as big as his.”

“If your son is as amazing as you say, I’m sure he won’t have any trouble settling down someday.” The clerk said as he bagged her groceries. “It sounds like he’s just not looking in the right place.”

“What about you? You look my son’s age, have you had a hard time like him?”

“For a long time, yeah.”

The clerk didn’t say anything else and helped Rosa load her groceries into the cart. “Thank you,” she looked at his nametag, “Keith. You made me feel better about this thing.”

Keith nodded and waved the next customer over.

\--- --- ---

The next time Rosa went shopping, Keith checked her out again. Then the next time, and the next, and so on for a few months. Each time Rosa would talk about her problems with Lancito, her children and their love lives. Keith would nod and would respond if she asked him a question. Rosa decided she liked Keith; he didn’t come off as rude like some of the other people his age.

“Aye, if only you were a couple of years older,” Rosa joked, “My daughter Veronica just got out of a bad relationship.”

Keith let out a laugh as he put the last of her groceries into her cart. “Sorry, but even if I were a couple years older she and I don’t play on the same team. I’m sure she’s a lovely woman though.”

It wasn’t until she got home that Rosa understood what Keith had meant.  When she did, she dropped her frozen chicken, startling Marco.

“Mamá, qué pasó?” Marco asked.

Rosa smiled brightly, “Keith es gay, y Lancito necesita un galán.” Marco frowned and turned back to his homework, clearly not bothered by his mother’s weird antics. Rosa rolled her eyes then started to think more about the possibility of Keith and Lance getting together.

With the last of her groceries put away, Rosa decided that Keith and Lance would be _una pareja hecha en el cielo_.

\--- --- ---

“Hola, Mamá, qué tal?” Lance greeted Rosa when she called him later that week.

“Mijo, I am great. How are you? How are your studies?” Rosa asked.

“Everything’s great, mamá. I’m sorry but is there something important we need to talk about? Estuve ocupado and I need to get back to work- “

“It’s okay, mijo, I just called because it’s been a while since we’ve talked. If you want, you can call me later. Sin embargo, mientras estás en el teléfono, are you free on Sunday for dinner? There is someone I would like you to meet.” No, Rosa hadn’t invited Keith yet, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

Lance was quiet on the phone for a minute before responding. “Lo siento Mamá, tengo planes con mi… novio.”

“Ah, bue- Espera, Lancito, _novio_?” As in, _boyfriend_? _Serious, long term boyfriend_??

“I promise I was going to tell you Mamá, I just thought it would be better to do in person!”

“Lance Julio Ricardo Ramirez Santiago McClain! I am your mother! How could you keep this from me?”

“Mamá I can explain-“

“I expect you _both_ to come over for dinner soon, entiendes?”

Lance let out a huge sigh before promising that he would tell his _novio_ to save the date.

 _Lancito tiene un novio_. Rosa sighed, missing the days where her children would tell her everything.

\--- --- ---

“And he has un _novio_. I didn’t even know he was seeing anyone! My son has never called _anyone_ his novio or novia. It means he feels serious about this boy. Aye,” Rosa pulled out her credit card and handed it to Keith, “and to think I had hoped you two would hit it off.”

Keith smiled slightly, “I’m flattered, but I’ve been seeing someone for a while. Your son sounds like he’s happy.”

Rosa tried to hide her disappointment. “Yes, it appears so now. I get to meet this _novio misterioso_ on Sunday. I will pass my judgement then.”

“I hope it goes well for you, Señora.”

“Please Keith, you have known me for a long time now. Rosa will do.”

“Alright Rosa, I hope things go well on Sunday.”

As she walked away, Rosa cursed whoever decided to get in the way of her brilliant plan.

\--- --- ---

When Sunday rolled around, Rosa was more than ready to be unimpressed with Lance’s boyfriend. Veronica said he was shy but nice when she was over at Lance’s apartment with them. Marco said he was much different than the other people Lance had brought home. Rosa was still sceptical… and _no_ , _not_ because of Keith!

Lance arrived twenty minutes earlier than he said he would to help with dinner. He and Rosa talked about his recent studies as an aerospace engineer, then about how his _novio_ , who was _a year older_ , was also an aerospace engineering student. Rosa noted how Lancito’s eyes lit up every time he talked about the other man. She was about to ask Lance about how they met when the doorbell rang.

“Oye, Mamá, that’s probably him. Can you please get the door?” Lance said as he searched for a towel to clean his hands.

Rosa walked over to the door before her other children had the chance to. She opened the door and saw a young man with his long hair tied back, holding the same kind of salad she bought every week.

Keith’s shocked expression matched Rosa’s. “Um, hi Rosa,” he said with a slight stutter, “I don’t know if I have the right house.”

“Hey Mullet, you found it without getting lost!” Lance said from behind her. When Rosa didn’t turn around, Lance frowned. “Uh, am I missing something?”

“Ay, Lancito!” Rosa smacked the back of her son’s head, “You did not tell me you were seeing _Keith_!”

“You know Keith?” Lance was now as surprised as the two of them.

“Uh, yeah. Your mom comes in during my Sunday morning shift.” Keith said, “To be fair though, I didn’t know she was your mom.”

“Yeah, I take a lot more after my dad,” Lance agreed. “Wait, _my mother_ is the one who always talks to you about her un-lucky in love children?”

Keith shrugged, “She cares about you. I think it’s cute.”

Rosa smiled. Yes, _this_ was the kind of boy her Lancito deserved.

The moment was interrupted by Veronica’s shriek. “Mamá, does _everyone_ need to know about Jeremiah? I agreed you were right! Let it go!”

Rosa sighed and motioned Keith towards the kitchen. After all, she _did_ have her hijo’s novio to get to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo Que Se Merece - what he deserves  
> I'll get around to adding the other translations later. However, if something was incorrect, please speak up! No hablo español con fluidez. (Gracias a FelineFriend por su ayuda!) Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
